User talk:Firestormblaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Firestormblaze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 16:49, March 19, 2011 DUDE!!! WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS STUFF?! I'm impressed, but are these characters going to be portrayed by actual people? You were my fire, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'so I burned ']]til there was nothing left of me. 13:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, when can you get these people? If it is soon, good, because I want to do a mini-episode. You were my fire, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'so I burned ']]til there was nothing left of me. 20:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Nice to have you, I see you've made a few pages, it would be appreciated if you were to use the actual infoboxes. --Recgameboy | "I don't care about your situation." 07:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Copy an infobox from any of my pages and edit the info. --Recgameboy | "I don't care about your situation." 01:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No you haven't, copy this and use it. --Recgameboy | "I don't care about your situation." 04:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Why Not??????? --Recgameboy | "I don't care about your situation." 21:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) -_-" Look at the Infernion page, and see why I am not happy right now. DIGITAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'DID YOU ']]THE WORLD?!?!?! 11:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You do realize the Blaze page wasn't made for you, right? I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 20:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Z. I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 20:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) That's it. You are not to edit the pages you made or make new ones until I fix the grammar and whatnot on them. No questions. I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 13:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, we are going to need to have a little Pow-Wow soon before i get too pissed. I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 13:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Please use Infoboxes on pages, instead of the code. I think there's a little "Template" button (if you're using the Rich Text Format, where you see the changes to make directly on the page) that you can use to do that. Rec'll get REALLY mad if you don't use them. P.S. What were you saying that I did to Rec? You mentioned me on his TP. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's easier with the Template button, it already has the parts you need to fill out there for you (I think). I don't happen to use RTF, so I wouldn't know. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really care you can do so if it so pleases you :P --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::It's ok. That pic it like 5 months old. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 22:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No thanks. Already getting help from AOH. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 22:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait ... I thought you meant on here ... well, then I'll have to think about it ... sorry. I haven't really been reading XD --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:03, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Uh ... make it up? XD Anyways, gimme your email, I'll email it to you. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I was busy talking with someone on the IRC, and something came to my attention. You have NO clue what the name "Rayne" means to Rayne and Sarah. I am getting rid of the RayneChaos page, and you are NOT bringing it back. You have no right to use their name without permission, and ignorance is not an option. Rename it, and I will let it slide, but if you don't, I am getting rid of it. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 21:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, we need to set a few thigns straight here. First, the next time you try to rip-off my name, and my boyfriends name. Your gone. got it? Stop trying to rip-off Agent Z's name as well. RaynChaos is no longer a page here. You'll find the link on your profile page has changed as well. Second, Bd things are not allowed here. Other than the form of teh monster picutre, the marble picture, and your avatar picture. No picture of your avatar walking on the neathian battlefield, as that has nothing to do with here. Bakugan Dimensions is not a place here. Also, your team set-up will not be accepted either. Thats two strikes, one for my name and on for Z's name, one mroe and your gone. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 00:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ok, first. I am light. Without me Fire cannot exist. So I will not burn. Second, The names here are taken. And when you try to rip off a name like that or like my username, I will not have it. Another thing, The Doom Crew page. Are those people going to be on this Wikia? RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 16:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) That is none of your business, just know the name is special to us. And You can keep Gwen as a character But you cannot name it with mine and Raynes name. In the rp it wouldn't be my evil twin anyway. See, in the RP I have taken my real life name as a character. Sarah, is my character. Now answer my question, will the players of this Doom Crew actually Roleplay in this wikia? Not trying to be mean here, but if they aren't actually joining then they cannot have character pages. Because a person here is allowed to have at most 3 characters. If you play them all that makes 9 which is in violation of the rules RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 16:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright you have until next thursday. And Its Z's because he created that character first. Z has been in our Roleplay since last summer when it was made. hmm I will make a new page with a list of characters on it so the names cannot be taken RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 16:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ok first, watch yourself. I will block you Stop trying to start things. And I was wrong, the minimum is 4. And yes, lets do the math. Recgameboy as Crystal, ???, Rec, Sirenoid Minxelfinforever as Julie Makimoto/Faith Lehane/Paige Matthews/Zenet Surrow Twinstar as Counter/Strike Drago99 as Shun Darkus Master :) as Dan AOH as Corbin Darkus Rayne as Rayne RayneHaos as Sarah, Briana Hyena12 as Meia, Meiu Agent Z as Clash MasterKatara411 as Cody,Leon Weirdo Guy as Geoff/Gegenteil DarkusMoonShadow as Jade Newmoon LaserGhost as Robin Aome as Kaguya Fusion Arceus as Abel add it together is 27. you were a little off ;) RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 18:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) clearly you can't read. I said i had it wrong and that the minimum was 4. Like I said Stop trying to start things. I am very close to blocking you RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 18:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I did not set the minimum so with time the knowledge of that slipped my mind RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 18:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) and I'm sure you think I don't know about your IP shuffle thing. Well witha block now you won't be here for the rest of teh day or be able to log in. BTW, don't start something you can't finish ;) RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 19:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) you don't get what? RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 19:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC) first I didn't threaten you. A threat is something that is said in total bluff with no intendance to do the said thing. I fully intend to. And you have no power here keep that in mind. Stop mouthing off. NOW! RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 19:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, you haven't been here long and you already have a habit to break. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 19:28, May 19, 2011 (UTC) you have 6 more days to find people to play EACH AND EVERY character you have made. You may take 4 but that is it. so in total you have 6 days to fidn players for 8 Characters. probly more. Don't make anymore character pages without having found someone to play them RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 17:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't have created so many characters. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 17:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) -.- this isn't meant for teh people you know unless they are going to be here. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 18:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Someone (you) Should have asked before you came up here. Seriously don't blame your misconceptions on us. This is none of our fault. This is yours. Common Sense tells you that if no one is gonna play the character you shouldn't make it. Seriously, thats stupid to blame something that you should know by common knowledge on us. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 18:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice try, but your a member of teh other wiki. You know how to use a search bar just like the rest of us. And btw. No when you got here, there were many pages and blogs on teh side bar saying EPISODE _._._ (random name) SO DONT TRY THAT. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 18:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) There is different rules to different wikis. But this one is run off of common sense. Why would you jsut make characters and not do anything with them. you have made episodes before so you alreayd knew what it was about. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 18:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) so you still knew. You keep arguing and i swear to frickin god I will delete those pages now. I've been nice enough to give you time you can be nice enough to not argue, before I not only block you AGAIN, but delete every single page you've made. We've accepted you into this wiki, you can atleast respect us. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 23:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) NO THE FRICK YOU DIDN'T, I DON'T CARE HOW HARD YOU WORKED ON THOSE PAGES, YOU SHOULD'VE HAD SOMEONE TO PLAY THEM. NOT ONLY HAVE YOU GOTTEN ON MY NERVES HERE. YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED ME, ANNOYED OTHER USERS. AND I'M TIRED OF IT. YOU NEED TO STRAIGHTEN UP OR YOU AND YOUR PAGES ARE GONE. GOT IT? GOOD RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 16:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Even if, I don't care who it was. We accepted you both into here with open arms and you disrespect us. Mainly me, you think I'm playing but trust me I'm not. The 2 hours block were your warning. The next one will be a week. You keep arguing with me I will delete all those pages. as I said before I was nice enough to give you time. You can atleast quit arguing with me. I'm sick and tired of coming up here everyday only to see you having put some smart-alicky remark on my talk page, or breaking teh rules by adding Dimensions into this when we have told you repeatedly NO DIMENSIONS. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 16:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG I HAVE TOLD YOU NO pictures of teh avatar walking around on bd no pictures of the team set-up no pictures of the actual brawls. also, the page can not say anything about bd. I've told you this. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 16:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, those pics are not accepted. In my defense I had no idea they were there. Seriously and that is just a minor flaw on my part when you've had over 15. Don't try to take me down with you. Becuase it ain't happening RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 16:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) -.- your getting on my nerves. Just please, leave me alone. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 16:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) BLOCKED! RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 16:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Moria A Jetson? Really? Anywhom, the story is meant to be like uber sad. We have big plans for this season, and Moria will even have her own story arc. Welcome to Bakugan Wiki. [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I hope you find ']]everything you are looking for. 11:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) um ... well what is the point? Welcome to Bakugan Wiki. [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I hope you find ']]everything you are looking for. 20:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ... Suck up. No go. Welcome to Bakugan Wiki. [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I hope you find ']]everything you are looking for. 20:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: BF/GF AOH already has a girlfriend. I'm his "Big Sister". Also, as I stated before, I myself am single, although one of my RP characters is in a relationship. --Failure is not an Option 18:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ...? While we're at the topic of wrong movies ... "I love the smell of napalm in the morning!" ... Explosions have a smell? --Failure is not an Option 19:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) About your pictures. She may be queen there. but in our roleplay, its a different story. Don't push your luck or youll see how violent this queen can be >:D. lol How ya been blaze? RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 04:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't you just love her twisted sense of humor? >:D lol CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]CRIME SCENE! 13:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok dude, I just tried to change Ji's block so that you can edit on the main wiki. I am sorry to say that if this doesn't work, you are going to have to make a new account on a different computer that way you two don't have the same IP. You may want to do this RIGHT when he gets off block that way there is no delay and you can be separated from his IP with no problems. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]CRIME SCENE! 18:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) As long as yo don't use this account and they are different from Ji's, there should be now problem. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]CRIME SCENE! 19:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for adding that picture of David to the page FSB My parents dont allow me to post pictures ANYWHERE. BTW how did you get that pic if BD closed the day before you posted it? XD I decided that "Helix" was getting annoying. I was half asleep when I made my account so I didn't take into account that "Helix" would become outdated. Well... Ummm... I´m doing great but I havent got any free time for being here because school takes my time... I have been sometimes exploring this place to see whats new while I´m gone... But how are you doing? =) And more importantly... Why on earth you have Nero´s pic as your Userpic?!?!?!?! O_O The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 14:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) So you play Devil May Cry too?! Thats... Pretty... AWESOME!!! Nero is my favorite character as well... Even though I dont own DMC4 yet... I only have DMC, DMC2 and DMC3 Special Edition... I want the fourth one so bad!!! But first I have to buy Playstation 3 for it!!! Have you read the DMC4 Novel yet? Its hard stuff!!! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 08:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I think I can edit that page... And yes, I have read the DMC4 Novel, it reveals a little bit about Nero´s past and some stuff that wasn´t seen in the game... Like how a "mysterious" guy with a japanese sword carried a white haired baby somewhere at Fortuna City at night time years ago... And Nero had a dream of a "mysterious" man that stared at him with a cold, kind stare and asked "Can you here the cry of a soul?" and "What is your soul saying?"... We obviously know who this "mysterious" man is but Nero doesnt know... And Dante admits that Nero is more powerful than he... And I´m not waiting for DMC5 at all... If you ask me, it looks horrible!!! And the games real name is actually only DmC, no number 5 on it... Have you also watched the DMC Anime? =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:35, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Capcom finally told us that Vergil is Nero´s father but the mother is still unknown... But we all know that Nero´s mother was definetly a human. But I wonder why Vergil decidet to do such a thing?! He had a son and still chose to get power!!! He totally dumped Nero at Fortuna city!!! If your interested on the DMC Anime... You can check it from here: Japanese but english subtitles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uRTFih85Po. The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 20:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, got it. But have you seen the DMC fact videos in Youtube by a guy called aderulli? He tells about the small details in DMC that you might not always see like how in the first DMC game if you look at Dante´s office wall where are all the demon heads, you can also see a mummyfied Yoda hanging there upside down... Have you seen them? =) The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 20:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, I do listen to DMC soundtracks in Youtube so I may as well check your channel, I´m certain its full of good stuff, XD And you should check aderullis DMC fact vids, it might tell useful information like it told me about the Bangle of Time, he didnt tell where its hidden but he knew that its somewhere in there and so, I started "poking" everything and TA-DAA!!! I found it!!! But I have to go now... See you tomorrow!!! XD The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 20:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) go to the IRC. not the BW one this one the channel name is #BakuganRolePlay Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 02:45, December 8, 2011 (UTC)